Midnight Date (Thevideotour1's version)
Midnight Date is the 106th episode in the fourth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on July 26, 1993. Summary When Mary and Rachel are arguing about a midnight date, their mom told them to go to sleep, so they decided to stay up all night. After that, the Tiger Troops and the kids solved the mystery about what Mary and Rachel did yesterday night. Unfortunately, by the time they do it, the Evil Tiger Seed flies to Earth and tell Mary and Rachel what happened. This will make the evil midnight monsters invade California. Plot Cast *Chris (River Phoenix) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Dominic (Ryan Gosling) *Ian (Roger Craig Smith) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Jake (Kevin Frey) *Jeanette (Alexander Picatto) *Jessica (Michelle Trachtenberg) *Justin (Gary Joseph Thorup) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Sean (Amos Crawley) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Midnight Crocoton Sister #1 (Brianna Siddall) *Midnight Crocoton Sister #2 (Kath Soucie) Trivia Quotes Quote 1: *Mary and Rachel: Guys! Guys! (they run over the Tiger Troops and the kids) *Victor: Well, if it isn't the two little princesses standing against us? Why the fuck are you here? *Rachel: Look, Mary and I stayed up all night. It was yesterday at midnight and we spent time going outside and our mom grabbed us and took us to our house and we got grounded. *Dominic: What?! No way! *Ian: Didn't I tell you not to stay up all night? *Mary: Yeah. We did that many times. *Danielle: Come on. You have school tomorrow? *Mary and Rachel: School tommorow!??! *Danielle: That's right. School tommorow. *(Mary and Rachel groaning) *Mary: But, Danielle, it's Sunday. *Danielle: That's right. That is the last day of the weekend. *Sean: Girls. Hope you need to do well in school tomorrow. *Rachel: Okay. *Mary: Uh, Yang? *Yang: What? *Mary: Can we solve the mystery about what Rachel and I did last night. *Yang: Well, if we can be detectives, and maybe a little help from... *Tiger Troops: ...the Tiger Troops! *Yang: Right! Come on, let's get started!﻿ Quote 2: *(the Evil Tiger Seed arrived at Earth) *Alastor: Don't you dare! *Mary: Alastor?! *Hooter: What the hell do you two think you're doing?! *Rachel: Staying up all night. That's what Mary and I are doing. *Roary: Oh, really?! Staying up all night isn't a good idea. Well, if you're going to keep this up, we're gonna have to make you meet our midnight monsters! *Mary: Go away!! *Whinny: Too fucking late, bitches! *Rachel: Aren't you supposed to be here?? *Alastor: Shut up!! I don't think you and your friends are going to make it through this whole battle. Say hello to the Midnight Crocoton Sisters!!! (releases the Midnight Crocoton Sisters out from the Evil Tiger Seed device) *Snowflake: They're gone, but now what have I done? *Scamper: Here's our chance to escape. Check for the ring! Transcript